1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a machine tool such as a hand saw machine or a circular saw machine, and more particularly to an air jet for a machine tool to clean cutting dust.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional machine tool for sawing process had a saw on a table and was driven by a motor. An object was put on the table and cut by the saw. There were always dust generated while the saw of the machine tool was cutting objects and the dust were accumulated at where the object is cut that make the operator is hard to identify the correct path of the object supposed to be cut. So, operator had to blow the dust away to identify the correct path frequently.
No matter what ways of cleaning the cutting dust, such as blow the dust away or stop the cutting work to brush the dust away, they might cause danger to operator or slow down the work efficiency.